Star Fox: Dark Enemies
by JaySlasher
Summary: A Dark enemy has been awakened in the Lylat System. The Star Fox team is called when a unknown force attacks the peaceful planets.


Star Fox: Dark Enemies

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An alarm goes of in a dark room as a dark silhouette of a wolf shoots up into a sitting position.

'Really morning already' The wolf thinks as he turns on the light showing his unnaturally blue pelt with a scar across his neck, and an earring at the base of his left ear 'gotta get a new alarm or a new alarm tone'

"Hey Jay get up" a feminine voice says while knocking on the door then adds "Or Falco will be sent here"

"Fine Krystal I'll get out of bed" Jay Stated while getting out of bed "what is that godly smell?" He added sniffing the air.

"Oh ha Fay's Chocolate chip Pancakes" Krystal giggled then added "Hurry up"

'Is she kidding- No' Jay thought as he searched her mind finding the vixen was not lying "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I LOVE PANCAKES!" The excited lupine yelled as he shot out of the door making the surprised vixen move out of the way.

"JAY!" Krystal yelled as one of her tail rings fly in the direction of her room as Jay sped to the kitchen of the Great Fox II then she burst out laughing when the lupine suddenly slipped when he turned the corner.

"Crud" Jay said as he slipped.

Then a surprised lynx opened her door and giggled "What happened Jay?" She asked.

"He fell" Krystal said as she walked over.

"Ha Ha very funny you two" He said in an embarrassed tone and also turning a slight shade of purple then asked "where is Fox?"

"In bed" The blue vixen stated then added suppressing fits of laughter "F-F-F-FOX STOP"

"Nev... Ah!" Fox said as he was thrown off his feet by the attack the vixen surprised him with.

"lets leave these two Miyu" Jay said while walking to the kitchen leaving the two to their fight

"okay Jay" Miyu sighed as she followed the lupine, heartbroken, and thought, _I'll never find that._

_Miyu if only you knew,_ Jay thought as he sensed the thought and the pain that reached his mind

-In the kitchen-

"PANCAKES!" the blue lupine yelled as the duo reached the kitchen

The white spaniel jumped while holding a pan causing the pancake she was flipping to go flying, and yelled "Holy shit."

"Fay!" Jay and Miyu yelled at the dog in unison.

"Sorry guys you startled me" Fay stated as she noticed the pancake.

The pancake that went flying landed on an unsuspecting Fox who yelled "HOLY FLYING PANCAKES!" which made everyone in the room burst into fits of laughter.

"Holy flying pancakes Fox really?" Falco said as he walked in on the four

"Shut your beak!" Fox yelled at the avian who chuckled

"Did I just hear Fox say Holy-" Krystal started to say before she pinched Fox in the butt, who in turn yelped and grew to a shade of red.

-After breakfast-

"Hey guys we got a problem" Slippy announced over comms

"What is it Slip?" Fox asked

"Get up here and find out" the frog said

"We will be there. lets go guys" Fox said as he ran out the door and turned toward the bridge of the Great Fox II followed by Krystal.

Jay shot out of the kitchen a knocked Falco over and left him yelling. "RACE YA THERE!" he said to the rest of the guys.

-Great Fox II's bridge-

The team was lead by Krystal and Jay. Then an out of shape Fox.

"Slippy what is... Oh General Bill." Fox said to his old friend, obviously out of breath. "I got to get in shape... Again"

Bill replaced General Peppy three months ago when the old hare died of a heart attack.

"We need your help Star Fox" Bill informed the vulpine.

"With?" Falco asked slightly annoyed.

"Zoness is under attack team" Bill Informed the team "we don't know who this enemy is, but we will not lose Zoness"

"R.O.B. Set coarse for Zoness now" Fox commanded the robot

"I'll do this job on the condition we agreed to," Jay said to Bill then added, "you know where my share won't go"

"Okay Jay consider it done" the General said unconcerened

"thanks Bill" Fox said as he cut the line

"we will be in Zoness in 15 hours" R.O.B. Informed the team.

"Thanks R.O.B." Fox said

then a thought came to Jay, _What is wrong Jay?_

'_Nothing Krystal_, Jay thought back

_You know you can't hide anything from me_

_Yes I can, you are not the only telepath on the team Krystal_

_I know __that__ Jay, and I see you and Miyu have something_

_Krystal __shut up__! _Jay mentally yelled at the smiling vixen while turning deep purple

_Sorry Jay it is a fact. __Everyone can see it._

Jay looked at the blue vixen, _you stay outta my love life and I'll stay out of yours_

_Sure,_ the vixen chuckled then said "go talk to her, Jay she feels pain more often since Fox and I started dating"

"I have felt her pain" Jay confessed "I just don't want to break her heart"

"You sound like Fox"

"I do?"

Then Miyu and Fay left the bridge.

"Go and tell her"

"I-I will do it" Jay said as he followed the pair of friends out of the bridge, _This time I will ask her. _

He channeled his thoughts to the lynx, _Miyu can I talk to you it private?_

_Sure my room or yours?_

_Yours._

_Okay come in then._

a few seconds later Jay opened the door and closed it behind him then he stated "Miyu I have to confess something to you"

"yes?" The lynx asked

"I-I- really." _Oh those piercing blue eyes._

"What Jay spit it out!"

"You have one person in the world that has been wanting to ask" the lupine confessed

"I-I-I... What?!" a confused lynx asked "Do you... you like me?"

_yes Miyu I do. __From the day we met._

"oh Jay" Miyu said as she tackled Jay in a loving embrace. And the

Jay thought to himself, _Oh I have found the one. Oh this __lynx__ is perfect. __Oh I haven't had someone since... _

_ JAY DONT THINK OF HER THINK OF MIYU!_ Krystal practically screamed at him

Miyu was also thinking_, I can't believe he asked, this wolf is mine, __Fay will be jealous_

Their love would unknowingly awaken the most evil being alive, and shorten the lives of many.

-in Fox's room-

"Krystal do you think he asked her or confessed?" Fox asked the vixen on his chest

"He confessed" Krystal said in her meditative sitting pose looking strained.

"Oh. H- HE WHAT?!" Fox yelled in disbelief

"Fox he confessed" Krystal spoke after awhile.

"I'm glad for him"

"He sounded like you Fox" Krystal said getting up and sitting by Fox.

"Ha, I know he does" Fox says preoccupied in thought, and put his arm around the vixen.

"Fox what is it? Don't lie either." The vixen asked Fox

"I know I can't love. But it really is nothing" the orange vulpine told the blue vixen

"Really Fox?" Krystal said with concern for Fox

"Yes love, but we got to get ready"

"I still miss the original Great Fox" the Vixen said as her ears drooped.

"Me too love" Fox said as the couple hugged each other "me too"

"Oh fucking hell" Jay said looking at Zoness and seeing the Corneria armada and... _Andross' army?_

"It is horrible" Miyu said then added "they will pay"

"This mission I won't be joining you" Slippy said to the team "I got repairs to make"

"Don't worry Slip, and guys I probably will need to get a new ship. Mine is losing its shields and they wont recharge, again" Jay said as he was looking over a design on a Dreadnought cruiser. _finally we will get a worthy home for the team __just need a thousand more credits_

This new ship had all of the updates of the original Great Fox but a few changes.

_Is this what your saving up for?_ Krystal asked as the lupine put the design away.

_Yes the new cruiser that in my world would be called the Great Fox II, but oh wel__l,_ the Blue thought back.

_I won't tell Fox_

_Okay __and thanks__ Krys_

"Star Fox to the launch bay" Fox said to the team as they gathered in the bridge. The team ran in formation with Fox at the lead.

"This never gets old Fox" Fay said as she ran on the left of Jay while Miyu was on the right. "I know Fay it doesn't" Fox replied

When they got to the launch bay all six pilots got in their ships. Jay who went to his modified Wolfen he stole from Star Wolf. And the others in their Individual Arwing II.

The Wolfen was modified to look like the Arwing II, but with a dual laser system instead of the single laser of the Arwing II. It could hold 4 smart bombs and a Nova bomb. It also had upgraded shielding and an Updated G-diffuser system. Plus it could deal twice that of the original version of the Wolfen. The bad thing was, with all the upgrades the speed and agility was lower than the original Arwing. _It will be sad to part with it, _Jay thought.

"Team this may not end well" Fox said looking at Zoness

"Lift lock Release" R.O.B. said

"Launch all ships" Slippy to R.O.B. then informed the team "Be careful team we don't have the intel to go for a full assault. Plus we are going in blindly."

"Okay thanks Slip" Fox said as the team was launching out of the Great Fox II then added "Team let's go save Zoness!"

**Hey thanks for reading chapter 2 is still half way done staay reading my friends**


End file.
